


Hidden Kisses: A Making Fiends story

by Yoshifan77



Series: Hidden Kisses [1]
Category: Making Fiends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshifan77/pseuds/Yoshifan77
Summary: It was a normal day in Clamburg, Charlotte was thinking of her Best Friend... Vendetta.But little did she know that Vendetta had feelings for her.P.S. this has NOTHING to do with the movie with the same name (except for having a same gender couple)
Relationships: Charlotte/Vendetta (Making Friends)
Series: Hidden Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The girl with autism

"Hi Vendetta" Charlotte said with glee, Vendetta let out a groan, "What do you want stupid girl?". "I just want to know if you remember the first time we met." Charlotte mentioned. Vendetta remembered that one time, but it was different from Charlotte's memory. Charlotte began to tell her best friend what happened in case she forgot (since that's what friends do)

*flashback to Charlotte's first day (New student in web series) in Charlotte's point of view* "Hi i'm…" Said Charlotte, "the… the new student, yes… yes uh, take a seat" said Mr. Milk. The red bird fiend squawked, "NO! No! Don't sit there, That's her chair" Mr. Milk said in fear. Charlotte realized she was in the wrong chair, eventually she took the chair that was next to Marion. "You need to watch out for her, she makes things, hideous things." The nervous girl said with fear. Charlotte wondered who she was talking about. The door opened and she was there. "Good morning, Vendetta" Mr. Milk told her,  
Grudge the hamster came in after. "Vendetta, that's a pretty name, is it french?" the blue girl asked the green girl. Charlotte was given an angry glare. "My name's Charlotte" she introduced herself. "I… DON'T CARE!" Vendetta said with rage.  
*basically skip to after the swing scene, but before show and tell*  
"Mr. Milk, I didn't get to fully introduce myself, can I do it?" Charlotte asked the teacher. "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Mr. Milk said. Charlotte introduced herself, again "My name is Charlotte, I'm 10 years old, I am autistic, and I'm a lesbian" everone was confused, as they had no idea what a lesbian was, she explained "It means i'm into girls"  
Less people were confused, she gave a little more detail "It means I love girls instead of boys". "Well there goes MY chance of asking her out" Marvin exclaimed. Charlotte looked at Vendetta and said "Hi, I think you're really beautiful, tee-hee". Vendetta blushed slightly and said "You stupid blue girl, do not forget that I will destroy you, whether you like it or not"  
*end of flashback*  
Ever since then, Vendetta swore that she would end Charlotte's life. But as time went on, she wanted her gone… less. But the thing is, she got used to Charlotte surviving all her fiends. "Umm… I guess it's time to start class, if that's ok with Vendetta." Vendetta realized that she, along with Charlotte were zoning out, thinking of the past. Vendetta remembers Charlotte's first day, but not when she said she was autistic and lesbian. "No class today, I am too angry to have class" she actually was confused, how did she not remember those two details. It was bad for Vendetta, not because Charlotte was on the autism spectrum, but because she was a lesbian, which means she might try to express love to Vendetta.

*later that night*  
Charlotte was dreaming about her first day at school. more specifically, the time she told Vendetta she was beautiful. But unlike the real moment, Vendetta grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Charlotte then woke up, as she does not remember Vendetta kissing her on the lips, and one look in the mirror revealed that she was blushing so much, her face was a dark blue. She then thought to ask her grandma for advice, but, 1. She does not know if her grandma remembers her husband (as there was no mention of him in the TV series). And 2. Her granny was fast asleep. Charlotte decided to not talk about it.


	2. Just the mention of Paris

*the next day*  
Vendetta was sitting in her seat next to her giant hamster, Mr. Milk asked Vendetta if she would be fine with a field trip to Paris. Vendetta knew that Paris was known as the 'City of Love' "NO! NO PARIS!" Mr. Milk said "well we can visit anywhere else in france"   
"NO! YOU WILL JUST SNEAK TO PARIS ANYWAY" Vendetta said with rage Mr. Milk said "or how about…" Vendetta shouted "HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I HAVE A CRUSH ON CHARLOTTE!? HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD ASK HER OUT!? HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD KISS HER ON THE LIPS AT SUNSET ON A BOAT IN THE CITY OF Lov…." Before she could finish, Charlotte was right there, at the entrance of the room blooming. She was not the only one in the room shocked, Mr. Milk, Marvin, Malachi, Marion, Maggie, Mort, The red bird fiend, and even her giant hamster were Shocked she would say such a thing. Vendetta glowed with embarrassment. "Isn't it time for… recess?" Mr. Milk excused the class for recess. Everyone left the room for recess, except Charlotte and Vendetta.  
"What you said was really romantic" Charlotte told her friend, "I… I ment none of it" Vendetta said while blushing, while the two girls were talking, Mr. Milk put up a new poster that said "R is for Rapper'' which showed an image of the old Playstation mascot Parappa the Rapper (this is for my discord friend Ńėbūłâ). "So… would you like to come over to my house and watch some Teenage Robot?" Charlotte asked her friend. "Nah, I'm more into Invader Zim'' Vendetta told the blue girl, Charlotte asked "Oh, how about Big Bunny or Hooray for Heck?". Vendetta corrected her "It's Hooray for Hell!" the room went silent (p.s. Grudge is outside watching the other students for his master). Charlotte said “you know, ever since I met you, I thought we would make a great couple.” Vendetta said “Why do you always try to spend time with me? ME OF ALL PEOPLE!?” Charlotte told her something Vendetta would probably not forget “I.. I kinda have a crush on you.” Vendetta glowed as she did not expect those words to come out of Charlotte’s mouth. Vendetta had a hard time getting words out of her mouth “sh… shut up, you stupid lovely girl” Vendetta realized what she said, but before she could correct herself, Charlotte said “I… uh… meet me in the library” She then whispered “because Mr. Milk is in here, also I don’t think he noticed what you called me” Vendetta agreed to visit her in the librarbry (Dang typeos).


	3. The Librabry (intended typo)

Vendetta found Charlotte in the (school) library. She told Vendetta “Don’t worry, no one is here” Vendetta then asked “Why did you want to meet me here? You stupid blu…” but before she could finish, Charlotte then hugged her crush and kissed her on the lips, Vendetta quickly got out of it, and yelled with a massive flush of green “WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” Charlotte told her “I… I love you.” while flushing a dark blue uncontrollably, “Like I said, I’m into girls, tee-hee” Charlotte told her crush, Vendetta Shouted “BUT YOUR A GIRL!” Charlotte told her that ever since 2015, same gender couples were legal in the United States (Charlotte is from Vermont which is in the U.S.). Vendetta still denied that a girl could love a girl. Charlotte tried to tell her that she might be a lesbian as well, Vendetta did not like the idea of being in love with the girl she tried to destroy at first, but she did admit that Charlotte was pretty to her, and the fact that she kissed her on the lips made Vendetta blossom. Charlotte said “well if you don’t want to be my girlfriend then…” but before she could finish, Vendetta grabbed a hold of Charlotte and kissed her. Charlotte was shocked by this, but closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, Vendetta started to enjoy the kiss as well. “I love you Vendetta” Charlotte told her girlfriend, “I love you too Charlotte” The green girl told her loved one.


	4. Why she's into Girls

*later that day*  
Vendetta told Charlotte that she would like a sleepover with her, Charlotte said she would love a sleepover, but Vendetta told her that they should keep their relationship private, not even Grudge could know, Charlotte asked if she could tell her grandma, Vendetta told her “if she knew, she would tell all of her ‘friends’, and they would tell everyone”. But one thing came to Vendetta, she then asked “why do you like girls instead of boys?” Charlotte blossomed when she heard that, then she told her how it began “I was in Vermont, and all the girls were talking about this superhero team called the Teen Titans” Vendetta then said “you mean like that show Cartoon Network keeps airing with those morons who claim to be superheroes?” Charlotte told her “nope, that one didn’t exist. anyway, they were talking on how hot Robin was, I had no clue what they were talking about, so I asked them, they showed me a cover of a Teen Titans comic, then I saw Raven, I then said while blushing ‘wow, she’s hot’, and they made fun of me, I then told my grandma about what happened, she said that there was nothing to worry about, little did she know that Raven was a girl” Vendetta then said “yeah, I guess Raven is pretty hot”, Charlotte continued “anyway, at school I noticed something, everytime I had a crush on someone, they were female. But the thing is, they thought I just wanted to be friends. When in reality, I was in love with them.” Vendetta then felt bad for the blue girl and said “I’m sorry they didn’t know you were a lesbian.” Charlotte told her girlfriend “it’s okay, also you kinda remind me of Raven” Vendetta flushed a dark green and said “yeah, I guess we're both goths” Charlotte noticed the sun was setting “OH, it’s getting late, we should call my grandma and tell her about the sleepover” Vendetta agreed.


	5. Vendetta's house

By the time they got to Vendetta’s house, she remembered, Grudge was waiting for her, and her parents may not be okay with a lesbian daughter, Vendetta then told Charlotte “use the ladder to climb up to my room, you cannot be seen” Charlotte then said “okay, will do”. Charlotte then used the ladder to climb up to Vendetta’s room, but when she got there, Grudge saw her and pushed her off. When Vendetta heard of this, She demanded the hamster to leave as she told him a lie that was “You stupid hamster, I was going to let her in to lock her up in my closet so she would starve to death!” She then shooed the hamster out of her house until he said in hamster that he knew something was wrong. Vendetta froze and lied by saying she was going more brutal. Her parents were happy that she would finally destroy Charlotte (Remember the episode Parentnapped?) Vendetta said that they should shut up, and said “expect no croutons for a few days''. Her parents let out an aw in disappointment as Vendetta went up to her room “NOBODY DISTURB ME!” she yelled across the house as she slammed the door, Charlotte with some grass and rocks on her back was in Vendetta’s room, happened to have a portable TV, and the Ren and Stimpy show happened to be on. Charlotte asked Vendetta if she would like to watch cartoons, Vendetta agreed to do so, as she would spend time with her love. After that scene of Ren and Stimpy (which was not that long), My Life as a Teenage Robot came on, and Charlotte told Vendetta “I had a crush on Jenny as well.” Vendetta then changed the channel to the Disney Channel, which happened to have Owl House on, Which had the scene where *OOPS SPOILER!*, they then changed the channel to Cartoon Network where it was *OOPS ANOTHER SPOILER!* She then turned the channel to Nick (again), only for ‘That’ one scene from The Legend of Korra (early season 1). Vendetta then turned off the TV because they all had scenes that had to do with romance. Vendetta then layed on her bed, and invited Charlotte to lay with her. The two girlfriends decided to cuddle, then passed out.  
Charlotte kissed her girlfriend (wife in a few years) and said "I Love you" Vendetta said the same thing as she kissed Charlotte on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The End.
> 
> I think.
> 
> Idk maybe I'll make a sequel, maybe I can make a prequel, Maybe I'll look back and cringe at my first fanfic." - Past me.  
> Guys, it's official, Hidden Kisses got a SEQUEL!  
> OUT NOW!


End file.
